


Treetops

by 00qverlord



Category: Rising Sun Series - David Macinnis Gill
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Longing, Lots of Angst, Monks, One Shot, Pining, black hole sun fanfiction, why did i write this holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durango longs for Vienne. But she lives with the monks, and he can't have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treetops

He watched from a distance. There was no way he was ever going to be able to see Vienne again, but he could try. As long as she didn't notice. Of course, she would notice one day. She would spot him up in that high tree, "Durango!" She'd yell angrily, but also exitedly. It's been three years since they properly comunicated, when Durango was her cheif. Of course, they didn't have much of a team anymore, not with Jenks gone and presumably, Fuse gone with Annie. Dreau were still on the loose, and New Eden hadn't gotten much better. He had scared and bruised knuckles from his bar fights to prove it. It was difficult to find work nowadays, even for a full time regulator, never mind a dalit. Sure, there were plently of kidnappings, and a lot of other crimes going on, but none of them would even spare a second glance at the ragged man in the corner. Vienne, was truly who he needed. She kept Durango on his toes, mildly flirtatious, but totally kicking ass. Vienne, was who he needed. But she was with the monks, and she was content, so Durango wasn;t going to pull her from where she was, even though he did miss her. Durango was almost ashames to admit it. It was against tenets. It was forbidden for a cheif and crew member to act in such a manor. But to Durango, tenets didn't really matter anymore. Of course, he would never betray them completely. He may have loved Vienne, but he could never bring himself to break the tenets. Once a regulator, always a regulator. The monks came out of the building, and Durango scrambled further up the tree, making almost zero noise, and if he did make any, it wasn't enough to alert the monks. He didn't see Vienne, not today. She was still in the temple. Once the monks had left, he scrambled back down from his veiwing point, and made his way into the sunset across desert plains.


End file.
